Teleportation Traffic
by kannedsoup
Summary: Book 1 in From Data to Denpa. RNR and EXE bridge. contains MMBN6, Saito, and RNR spoilers. 20 years after the war against Beyondard, Netto and Rockman are working on an experiment together, but...
1. Prologue

_A note from this bunny: Hey everybody! I know that this story probably will suck, and you're probably only reading this cause you're bored, but whatever. You shall be blown away because this story is so bad, it's awesome! Whoohoo!_

_  
BTW. This is a first time for me. So I have an excuse for being bad. So onto the sucky story!!!!_

Twenty years after war against Beyondard, the world was experiencing a time of peace. Netto had grown up to become a scientist, just as he had wanted. Rockman was still his navi, but he hadn't grown, as navis tended not to age. Netto and Rockman became famous, not for their efforts in keeping the world in order, but for the scientific achievements they had made. Why should their next experiment be any different?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Rockman sighed as he looked over the notes again. "Netto-kun, there's no way that these calculations are right."

Netto laughed. "They were right when we tested it on that apple yesterday. There's no reason that it won't work again."

"But Netto-kun. . ."

"Just trust me Rockman." 

As Netto typed away on the computer, Rockman was left alone to worry. Sure their teleportation machine had worked on an apple, and the apple hadn't turned into applesauce, but they hadn't tested it on anything living. Rockman, although normally opposed to using animals, had been uncomfortable with testing it with Netto-kun. Netto was all for testing it on himself and Rockman though. 

"Just a few more coordinates to put in, and we're going to space Rockman!" Netto cheered as he punched in more keys. 

Rockman smiled, despite his bad premonitions. Even though Netto-kun had grown up physically, he still acted like a ten year old. Sometimes though, Rockman wished Netto-kun had never grown up. . .

Netto smiled and leaned back into his seat. "Alright! The coordinates are finally locked in! Are you ready for this Rockman? 

I don't think I ever will be, Rockman thought. But he couldn't ruin Netto-kun's moment. "All ready for transport, Netto-kun."

_So let me know how this is going! Even though I'm almost sure this story is going to suck, I'm still going to write it out because I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD. ARGH. IF I HAVE TO THINK OF THIS STORY ANYMORE I'M GONNA DIE. So yeah. There will be more eventually. When I can type in secrecy from my friends and family because they all have no idea I'm in love with anime. ahaha. So R&R! but no bashing or tearing me to pieces cuz remember! I'm new at this!_


	2. Another Day

_Yes! An update! Even though nobody has even seen the first chapter yet:P But I can't get this story off my mind, so. . . . on with this chapter in the book of suckiness!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Netto-kun. . ."

". . .mmphhh. . ." 

"NETTO-KUN! YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR MEETING!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!" Netto fell out of bed and landed with a large thump, waking Meiru. 

"Honestly, Netto-kun. After twenty years, I thought you could wake yourself up on time and not depend on me," Rockman scolded.

Netto raced around the room, changing into his suit, realizing it was on backwards, changing back into it, etc. "Well if I did wake up on time, you wouldn't have much purpose, now would you, Rockman?

Rockman was about to scold Netto, but realized he was joking. Meiru, on the other hand, did not. She was also grumpy for being woken up so early. "Netto-kun. You shouldn't talk to your brother like that. And you are a grown man. You should be able to wake up on time."

Netto chose not to respond to this, instead grabbing Rockman's PET and racing out the door, waving goodbye to Meiru. He ran down the stairs, stopping to check on his son, and sprinted to his car. "Rockman! Can you drive? I still have to put these papers in order!"

"Netto-kun! I told you to check them last night before bed!" Rockman reprimanded. But he plugged into the car's computer anyway.

Netto was frantically throwing his papers everywhere. "Just get me there on time Rockman! You know how important this meeting is to SciLabs!"

Rockman sighed and focused on the road. Although Netto-kun was at fault, the meeting was extremely important for the project they were working on. But they didn't have the money for the experiment. 

A few minutes later, the car screeched to a halt. "Alright, Rockman! I still have a few minutes!"

"Netto-kun. You still have to go inside." 

Netto got out of the car. "Oh. Well at least I'm on time then. Plug-out Rockman."

"Right," Rockman agreed. Together, a young man carrying a PET with a small blue navi walked into the building.

_I'm still going! Nobody has even __seen__ the first chapter, but I'm adding another anyway. Gotta get this story outta my head. Let's see if I feel like putting another one up in the next few seconds. . ._


	3. 2 and 2 Doesn't Make 3

_A note from the bunny: I'm just going nuts writing this! ARGHHHHH. It's like two in the morning but I can't get this story off my head! I would've put this up earlier, but I couldn't figure it out. AND I didn't want to type it while I didn't know how to put it on the website, so I was thinking about the story for the past week or so! I already know how the whole series of books is going to go! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to know how a series is going to go and yet not be able to tell it to anybody!? Well on with the story still. . ._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Netto sighed with relief as he walked outside. "AHHHH! I WAS SO NERVOUS!"

Rockman grinned. "Well if you had actually practiced your speech before the meeting, you might not have been so nervous. But since we are referring to you, Netto-kun, I should be more realistic about you actually working. . ."

Netto glared into his PET. "Shut up Rockman. At least they granted us the money, so I couldn't have done that bad."

"Or Enzan-san was there to dig you out of every hole you made. . .," Rockman laughed. "It's a good thing that those businessmen didn't ask you any questions about the experiment though. Enzan-san barely even knows what we're doing."

"And he won't know until we finish testing it," Netto finished. "I don't want him poking his head in our business."

"Netto-kun, he just wants to help."

Netto sighed. "Look Rockman. I know he wants to help, but he's no scientist. He's a businessman."

This seemed to silence Rockman, and he remained quiet as Netto drove to SciLabs. He was still quiet as Netto walked to his office and started typing into his computer. Even though Netto was dense, he wasn't dense enough to ignore Rockman's silence. "Rockman? You're not still thinking about the meeting, are you?" 

Rockman started, surprised by Netto's sudden question. "No Netto-kun. I was just wondering. . . do you think this experiment will really work? If it doesn't. . . what will those businessmen say? SciLab needs the money to continue operating, but. . ." 

"Rockman!" Netto intervened, seeing how depressed Rockman was getting. "The experiment will work. We've made things like this happen before, and we can make more of them happen! Besides, the calculations are almost finished. We can do a test soon!"

This seemed to cheer Rockman up a little bit, and he looked through the calculations Netto-kun had just made while talking. "Netto-kun. 2+2 doesn't equal 3. . ."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Did Netto-san actually know what he was doing Enzan-sama?" Blues asked.

Enzan looked into his PET. "I'm not sure if he did. But then again, he never did seem to know what he was doing."

Blues looked up. "At least they received the money from that company. Although it was all thanks to Enzan-sama."

"Blues, I just sat by and watched. I only helped when Netto stuttered."

Blues nodded. "But what exactly are Netto-san and Rockman planning to do? It sounded like they wanted to make a teleportation system."

"I would know, but Netto won't tell me anything," Enzan sighed. "I bet he just wants to keep me from visiting so often."

"Well the last time he did an experiment, you wouldn't stop checking up on him. . ."

Enzan glanced down again. "Somebody needed to, Blues. Who knows when he could blow up SciLabs. . ."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Yup. Each chapter is super duper short, but there are a lot of them. And when they're shorter, they're easier for me to write. But I guess I'll try to make them longer from now on. So yup. Please R&R because nobody has yet! I'm desperate! Well yeah I did post the first chapter at 1 in the morning, but still! Ah well. But to tell you the truth, even if you DO tell me my story sucks, it'll still get written. I've gotta get it off my head so if you don't like it, don't read it:D bye all!_


	4. The Testing Begins!

_A note from the bunny: Hey everybody again! Well this is going to take a lot longer than I thought to write out the story if I keep writing such short chappies, so I'm going to try and make them longer from now on. Like twice as big as the last one I put up. Meaning updates will be a lot farther apart because I'm still hiding this from friends, family, etc. I hate having to hide my hobbies --. But since this is Thanksgiving weekend, expect an update everyday or so. I'm not promising anything though. Well on with the (somewhat) longer chapter:_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Netto grinned as he punched in a few more numbers. "Hey Rockman! I think I finally got that formula right!"

Rockman jumped. "Really? That means that. . ."

"That's right! We're ready for a test run!"

Rockman smiled. After several years of researching, their project was finally coming together. He just hoped that Netto wouldn't get any silly ideas. "Netto-kun. You still have to finish building the teleport mechanism."

"Aw Rockman. Don't be so negative all the time. Besides, the others are working on it right now. They just need the last calculations and this project will be finished in no time."

"Hikari-hakase!"

Netto frowned as he turned around. Hikari-hakase sounded too much like his retired father. "Yes?"

The other scientist could hardly keep hold of his delight. "The teleportation device is coming along much faster than we thought it would. If you have that last formula finished, we can finish this and be ready for a test run tomorrow!"

Netto nodded and handed the paper with the formula over to his assistant. "Then get this project finished and go home. We all deserve a vacation after all these years."

Rockman covered his mouth so the scientist wouldn't hear him groan. Netto-kun still looked for every opportunity to take a break.

As the other scientist walked out of the office, Netto looked down into his PET again. "Rockman, you know how hard everybody has been working lately. And I'm hungry anyway. Let's go home."

"Right, Netto-kun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meiru glanced up from the stove as Netto entered through the door. "Netto-kun? You're home early for a change."

Netto sighed as he sat on the couch. "The project is coming along so much faster than we expected, so everybody got off early. We're going to do a test run tomorrow."

Meiru smiled. "Well in that case, go play with Raito. He's been so excited about that new virtual game that he's been bugging me. I can't finish dinner with him bouncing around."

"Sounds like Netto-kun," Rockman said innocently, forming a hologram on Netto's shoulder. "Raito must've learned his immaturity from the best around."

Meiru giggled as Netto growled. "Shut up, Rockman."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, after Meiru and Netto had gone to bed, Rockman was still awake, pacing around in the home computer.

"Rockman?"

Rockman spun around only to find Roll standing there. "Oh Roll-chan, it's just you."

Roll stared at Rockman, her green eyes searching through his. "You're worried about something."

Rockman sighed and looked down at the floor. "I think. . .I think that something is going to happen during that experiment. Something bad."

"You don't know that. It might work for all we know so far."

Rockman looked back up. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Go back to sleep, Roll-chan." Roll smiled and logged out, but it was a long time before Rockman did the same.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Come on Rockman! It's the big day!" Netto grabbed the PET from its charger, jerking Rockman from his sleep.

"Netto-kun? You're up early for once," Rockman said, yawning.

Netto grinned and rushed out the door, saying goodbye to a very groggy Meiru. "How can you sleep today, Rockman? We finally get to see our experiment in action!" He got another yawn in reply.

As Netto drove, swerving dangerously down the streets, Rockman went over the calculations again. Even though he had gone through them yesterday, he still felt that something, something wasn't right about it. But they pulled up to SciLabs, Rockman still failing to find anything wrong with the notes. Netto grabbed his PET and dashed through the doors, running to the experiment room.

The scientists there had already set up the teleportation module and were putting in the coordinates. "Hikari-hakase! We are almost ready for our first test run!"

Netto grinned, despite his dislike of them naming him like his father. "Great! Then Rockman and I can try it out!"

"I don't think you should test it on yourself first, Netto." Netto spun around, only to find Enzan right behind him. "It would almost be a suicide attempt," Enzan said, staring down Netto.

"But. . ." Netto began protesting.

"Enzan is right, Netto-kun," Rockman pointed out. "We should try a test run first."

Netto, annoyed at being outnumbered, growled. "Fine. We'll do a test run, and if it works, Rockman and I are trying it next." At this, he went over to the computer to check on the formulas.

Enzan sighed and looked into his PET. "Like I said Blues, he might blow up SciLabs one day. Or at least himself."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Within minutes, everything was checked and ready for the test run. All of the scientists moved into the control center where they could watch the experiment safely. "Power up the transport machine," Netto ordered. The other scientists pushed several buttons, sending energy into the machine until it clicked. "Check the beginning and end coordinates."

Enzan was impressed, despite himself. Apparently Netto wasn't as scatterbrained as he had thought.

Netto watched the others carefully, making sure they made no mistakes. After making sure the machine was powered up and ready, he cried, "Begin teleportation!"

The apple that was inside the machine dispersed into atoms and. . .

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Hmm. . . lemme think about what to make happen next :P. Yes! A cliffhanger, although not a very big one because you know __something__ happens eventually. sooooo yeah. :D i'm done for now. yayyyyy. _


	5. Test Results

_A note from the bunny: you know, I really should stop writing that "note from the bunny" 'cuz there's one in every chapter. I think I'll leave it out next time. but it sounds cool. :D so I'm sorry that it's been taking so long now, but competition season at my school has started. meaning mebusy busy. so no more updates for a long while. so make this chappie last for a while (yeah right)!  
__Another disclaimer__: I don't own Snapple either. Or any tv shows that this makes a reference to._

The apple was gone within seconds. The scientists and bystanders listened eagerly for a call from the scientist waiting at the ending point. The seconds went by ever so slowly, but soon enough, the call came through and. . .

". . .What am I supposed to be looking for again?"

The scientists all groaned. Netto tried to be patient with the scientist on the phone. "You're looking for an apple that will appear from seemingly out of nowhere."

The scientist on the line paused. "Oh. Well you could've told me that I was looking for a bottle of juice. Snapple, was it?"

"Not Snapple! An apple! A-P-P-L-E! A piece of fruit!" Netto shouted.

"A dapple? A dapple of what? Sugar? Spice? Anything. .OUCH!" Faint swearwords could be heard over the connection.

Netto and the others in the room jumped up. "What happened over there?"

The scientist swore. "An apple fell on my head! Where did this stupid thing come from?!" He paused for a moment. "Oh. . .I was supposed to be looking for an apple. . .Now I get it. . ."

In the control room, everybody sweat dropped. "What an airhead," Netto muttered. A second later, he realized what happened. "It worked! Our experiment worked!" He grabbed one of the scientists and spun around the room, successfully knocking over a few of the others.

With all the confusion in the room, Enzan slipped outside, unnoticed. "I have to agree that some people in there are airheads," he muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several minutes later, Netto calmed down enough to stop crashing into people. "Since this experiment was such a success, I want to try it out with something living, such as a human," he explained to the new director of SciLabs.

The director frowned. "Trying something like that would be extremely risky. It's basically a planned suicide attempt. I don't believe I should allow something like this to take place here."

"But if we wanted to make teleportation useful as transport for humans, how would we test it besides using it on a human?" Netto protested. "We would have to test it on ourselves if we want to make progress."

"What about using an animal?" the director replied. "It would certainly be less risky at this early stage of the experiment."

Netto snorted. "You know I could never use an animal as a test subject. Besides, with those new animal cruelty laws. . ."

"We could always ask for the government to bend the laws a little for this. . ."

"It would take the government years to even notice our case and even more years for them to fix it," Netto stated. "I want to be able to do this experiment in the present century."

The director sighed. "I can never argue against you. You're so stubborn about things like this. I'll give you my permission, but this will all be under your responsibility from now on."

Netto grinned. "Thank you very much."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Netto exited the office, a smile broke out on his face. "This is it, Rockman! We're really going to be the first people way out in space!"

Rockman looked up from his PET. "You mean the first person and Navi in deep space, right?"

"Aw, you're no fun Saito-niisan. You're part human. And what are you doing that is keeping you quiet?"

"I'm redoing the calculations," Rockman said, glancing up again. "We're going to have to adjust them so they work with human elements. And the copyroid's."

Netto sighed. "I guess it's back to work than, huh? Well it shouldn't take as long this time," he mumbled. He walked to his office and started working on the final equations, not worrying about what was to come.

_well that ends this update anyway. this one wasn't that long either, but it took me an hour. so enjoy for several days! until i can get back on the computer long enuff to type up a new, hopefully longer chappie. :P_


	6. Chapter 6

_alright. so sorry about the lack of updates in. . . i have no idea how many days. and im sorry that i keep skipping in between CC and TT. so CC is on hold until some people do my poll :P. otherwise i have no idea which direction to point my story to. so, following my promise for an update before this month is over, here we go (man that sounded stupid)!_

After another month of calibrations and calculations (and lots of trips to the favorite local coffee store), the long-awaited experiment was planned on a Friday. It happened to be on the 13th. Friday. The 13th. Friday the 13th. An unlucky date for such a tremendous experiment. Which did little to help Rockman's nerves.

The final day before the experiment, Netto was staying up late. He was busy checking calculations, while Rockman was trying to convince Netto to do a smaller scale experiment first.

"Why are we jumping straight to space?" Rockman asked. "We should be going somewhere closer to home. It would be much safer."

Netto gritted his teeth and willed himself against pressing the mute button on the PET. It was annoying when somebody asked the same question twice, or in this case, a dozen times. "Like I told you before, the teleportation system is for long distances. We had to fly that guy across an ocean so he could get hit on the head with an apple," he explained impatiently.

Rockman quieted down once again. He knew the real reason Netto wouldn't change his mind was because of his desire to see space. Ever since their father had built a small space laboratory that sent pictures of space to Earth, Netto had been interested in space. He memorized constellations and researched planets, along with other things. But just because Netto was so eager to see space, it didn't mean he should be so reckless.

Sensing that Rockman was about to try to change his mind yet again, Netto quickly said, "Forget it Rockman. We are going to space tomorrow. I'm not changing my mind about this!"

Rockman sighed. There was nothing in the world that would change Netto's mind now. "At least let me try it out first," he pleaded. "I'll take the Copybot and check how safe it is first."

Netto was about to refuse when he looked down into his PET and noticed Rockman's eyes begging at him. Felling guilty for making his brother fret, Netto reluctantly agreed to the change of plans. He then went to sleep, eager for the next day, leaving Rockman to worry and fret to himself.

Netto was up early the next day, once again from his excitement. He leaped down the stairs and charged out the door before realizing he was in his pajamas. He sprinted back upstairs to change, then started jumping down the stairs again, successfully tripping and falling down the last flight. Undaunted, Netto picked himself back up, ran to his car, and started driving down the street at breakneck speed. It only took him a few minutes to reach SciLabs, where Netto, seemingly calm now, parked the car badly and got out to greet Enzan.

"I hope you've reconsidered," Enzan said. "Doing this experiment is suicidal without another test run."

Netto gave him a glance, to which Enzan sighed. As they started walking toward the doors to SciLabs, Netto noticed a small van parked nearby. "That's. . .?"

"It's an electrician," Enzan explained. Noticing Netto's confused expression, he added, "He's checking computers for viruses and upgrading the firewalls."

Netto frowned. "Today? So the firewall won't be up when we do our experiment?"

"That's why Blues and I are here."

As they walked through the front doors, they came upon a flurry of activity. Scientists running through the halls, assistants tapping furiously on their keyboards, and a blizzard of paper. Enzan looked slightly taken aback at the disorganization.

"Does it. . .always look like this when something happens?" he asked.

"No," Netto calmly replied. "Usually only on days when there are free donuts."

Unable to come up with a response to this, Enzan shook his head and started walking toward the experiment room. Netto was quickly taken aside by a number of fellow scientists. They pushed a binder full of papers at him and told him to fill out the rest of the paperwork before shoving him into his office.

"The worst part about being a scientist," sighed Netto as he opened the binder, "is having to do all the paperwork." He pulled out a stack of papers, all waiting to be signed, and plugged Rockman into the computer so he could make sure the equations were all there.

Rockman sighed as he looked over the notes again for the millionth time. "Netto-kun, there's no way that these calculations are right."

Netto laughed. "They were right when we tested it on that apple. There's no reason that it won't work again."

"But Netto-kun. . ."

"Just trust me Rockman."

As Netto signed away through the giant stack of papers, Rockman was left alone to worry. Sure their teleportation machine had worked on an apple, and the apple hadn't turned into applesauce, but they hadn't tested it on anything living. Rockman, although normally opposed to using animals, had been uncomfortable with testing it with Netto-kun. Netto was all for testing it on himself and Rockman though.

"Just a few more coordinates to put in, and we're going to space Rockman!" Netto cheered as his pen flew through the papers.

Rockman smiled, despite his bad premonitions. Even though Netto-kun had grown up physically, he still acted like a ten year old. Sometimes though, Rockman wished Netto-kun had never grown up. . .

Netto smiled and leaned back into his seat. "Alright! The paperwork is finally finished! Are you ready for this Rockman?

I don't think I ever will be, Rockman thought. But he couldn't ruin Netto-kun's moment. "All ready for transport, Netto-kun."

Netto grabbed his huge stack of papers and dropped it all on the poor secretary's desk. "Make sure these get to the main laboratory to be filed," he said as the secretary glared at him. Grinning his widest, Netto hurried away from the room and went to the experiment chamber. It was even more chaotic in there than in the hallway. Standing in the middle of the chaos was a very strained looking Enzan who appeared to have been trying to organize things a bit more.

Enzan glanced at Netto. "They're worse at organizing than you are," he said. "And none of them even knew where a working coffee machine was."

Netto laughed. "Of course they don't know where a working coffee machine is," he replied. "There are none."

Shaking his head, Enzan went back to "organizing" the chaos around them, while Netto headed to the back of the room, where the Copybots where stored. "Ready for our big moment, Rockman?" he said as he pulled out his PET. The little navi nodded his approval.

"Plug-in! Rockman.EXE! Transmission!"


End file.
